


Stiles Reborn

by Samster85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, slight mind manipulation but nothing too deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samster85/pseuds/Samster85
Summary: Stiles vaguely remembers his life before. He’s finally home where he belongs. To live a life eternal.
Relationships: Stiles/OFC/OMC
Kudos: 1





	Stiles Reborn

It happened on a Tuesday while getting coffee. Stiles was in line when this gorgeous woman came up to him, rather quickly, and hugged him. Damn she was strong. “Oh Thomas! Is it really you?”  
“Umm….whose Thomas?” Stiles questions. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I…you…it’s just. Let me start over. My name is Saskia and you looked like a dear friend of mine. His name was Thomas but he went…missing…a while back.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that” stiles replies, looking into the woman’s chocolate brown eyes. Her sadness seemed to be pouring out of them. “I’m Stiles, by the way. May I get you a coffee?”

Saskia laughs, “I’m the one who hug assaulted you, shouldn’t I get you the coffee?”

“Naw, it’s not every day you meet someone because you look like their friends doppelganger. My treat, seriously.” 

“I…ok. Thank you. I haven’t actually had a drink yet. I come for the pastries usually.”

Stiles beamed a smile at her “OF COURSE the pastries are the best part, they fuel the soul, but coffee fuels the brain.” Saskia laughs, it sounds like tinkling bells.  
“Stiles, I think this may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Once at the counter Stiles orders a double Americano and Saskia (call me Kia) orders a vanilla latte. They settle into a corner booth and get to know each other. Saskia, er…Kia, has a boyfriend named Casimir, Mir (sounds like mirror) for short, and “We have been together so long sometimes it feels like lifetimes.” Saskia smiles fondly. 

“I can’t imagine being in a relationship like that. The closet I had, I mean have, is my best friend Scott. We’ve been friends since we were three.”

“Not to nitpick but you corrected yourself. Are you still friends with this Scott guy? Never mind, it’s not my busi….” 

“We’re in a rocky place!” Stiles blurted out, face flushing red. “We uh, well” deep breath Stiles, come on, “something happened a while ago, which lead to a lot of other stuff and that has brought us to the here and now of realizing we are two different people and not sure where to go. How do you just drop a friendship that old? And I haven’t said this to anyone. Not my Dad, the pa….my friends, no one. I don’t know why I feel I can tell you. I’m rambling. Sorry.” Stiles snaps his mouth shut, embarrassed at the word vomit he spewed all over Kia. 

She looks at Stiles thoughtfully. There is more to this story, she is sure of it. She won’t push now. A plan starts forming in her mind. “It’s ok Stiles. The truth is, life isn’t the movies. Friends come and go, especially ones from childhood. People grow and discover themselves and sometimes that just doesn’t mesh anymore.” She looks at her watch. Shit, she needs to meet Casimir. “Sorry, I need to meet Mir. Here’s my number,” she writes it on a napkin “so you can call or text. I think Mir would love to meet you.”

“Oh, ok. Thanks Kia. Hopefully see you around!” With that comment, the beautiful woman with chocolate eyes and mahogany hair sweeps out of the door and his life. Stiles can’t believe he may have actually made a new friend. A non-supernatural (he thinks) friend. Life might finally be turning around.  
=====================================================================================  
Saskia couldn’t believe it. Stiles was the spitting image of Thomas. It hurt at first to look at him but she couldn’t hold it in. she had to have contact, even if it was a fake Thomas. She made up the story of him missing. It wouldn’t have made sense to mistake Stiles for Thomas if she said he was dead, which he is. Thomas died over 70 years ago and it still tore Saskia’s heart to pieces thinking about him. Casimir was handling it better but he was only with Thomas for 238 years, Saskia was with him for over 400. God, Stiles even sounded like Thomas, acted like him. Everything. As she pulls up to the house she and Mir are renting she makes up her mind. Stiles would be theirs. 

“Saskia my love! Where have you been darling?”

“I was out getting pastries when I ran into someone. You won’t believe it Mir. He was the spitting image of Thomas. His walk, movements, voice. All of it.” She rambled on in excitement. Mir was hesitant to respond. Kia had done this before, then he has to point out all the differences, and she deflates, falling into a depression. 

“Kia, are you certain it’s not another incident like in the past?”

“Casimir Kovavich, you listen to me. This time is different. I will prove it to you. I plan on setting up a meet with Stiles…”

“What’s a Stiles?”

“SO the two of you can meet” she plows on. “He is the boy I met in the coffee shop. He seems lonely. There is definitely more to his story. I was hoping the three of us could meet somewhere private and we could read him.”

Read him?! Saskia has never reached the point of wanting to read someone. This boy must truly be a close look alike of Thomas. “Ok love, let me see him and then we can adjust accordingly. I say we invite him for dinner.”

“Oh Mir, we may have a chance of creating what we had before. The three of us taking on the world.”

Casimir admits to himself he does miss the fun times he had with Thomas. They all three loved each other equally despite the age differences. They fit like a puzzle. Even though he has been strong for Kia, Mir has felt like something is missing. Maybe this Stiles will be the key to filling that void.  
====================================================================================  
The next day Casimir slips out to find this Stiles person. Apparently the young man frequents the coffee shop daily. Mir ordered some coffee and food and staked out a booth that faced the door. About a half hour later he almost spews his coffee out. In walks an exact replica of Thomas. Kia was right. It was as if Thomas was reborn. Mir continued to observe the doppelganger from afar. He tuned his hearing in when Stiles answered a phone call. 

“Scott, slow down. No I am not at home. Because I have a life. Is it life or death or can it actually wait until I finish…. Scott.” Stiles sighs, frustration apparent on his face. “I’ve told you how I think we should handle situations like this but you don’t like the outcome. I’m tired of you calling me out on it like there is something wrong with me.” He lowers his voice so Mir can barely hear “killing someone who is killing people is not a bad thing. Even the cops do it if there isn’t a chance to bring that person in.” the response causes Stiles to snort. “Fine, whatever, I’ll look into other options when I can.” He hangs up the phone with a grimace which morphs into sadness. Stiles runs his hands down his face, looks at his half eaten breakfast, then gets up and throws it out. He apparently has lost his appetite. 

Mir wonders what Stiles is involved in that requires hushed conversations about killing. Especially since it didn’t sound like he was a cop nor the person on the other side of the line. Kia was right, a read on the boy would be useful. Knowing the doppelganger doesn’t have qualms about killing, when necessary anyway, makes Mir think it will be easier to pull Stiles into the fold. Casimir walks out dialing Saskia as he leaves.  
“Kia dear, I do believe you are right with that young man you met. I just saw him in the coffee shop and I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“So you are amicable to do the reading?” Saskia says, hope filling her voice. 

“After the little conversation I overheard I say it is definitely something we need to do. Text him to come to dinner tomorrow. We will work our magic then.”  
If all goes right, they may finally fill the void in their hearts.  
=====================================================================================  
Stiles was over it. He would do this last thing for Scott and then that’s it. He’s done. He only has one year left of school and then he can go wherever he wishes to fulfill his desire to be a Private Investigator for the supernatural. Also, he needed to get out of the state of California. He swears his conversation with Douche McCall was being listened in on. He can’t explain how he knows, he just does. About an hour after his coffee, Stiles received a text from Kia. She has invited him to dinner tomorrow with her and her boyfriend. YES! This day just got so much better. 

The rest of the day, after his classes and work, Stiles spends researching ways to contain a child eating, witch. So far she has been kept unconscious, which is not a long term solution. Not if they don’t want to change catheters, clean sheets, or sponge bath an old hag. Stiles is trying to find a spell to bind her magic but she could just as easily still kill children and eat them without magical ways to subdue them. He rubs the back of his neck and sighs. He really does need to quit Scott. He’ll miss the pack, what’s left anyways. They are so far apart now it shouldn’t even be considered one. He still speaks to Derek, Lydia, and his Dad on a weekly basis otherwise nothing. Scott only calls when he needs something. The next morning greets Stiles with a text “you find anything yet? Other than death.” Screw you Scott, Stiles thinks. He dials up his former best friend.

“So? I thought you would let me know last night. What’s taking so long?”

“I have a life Scott. I told you I was going to take care of my stuff then yours.”

“You’re being selfish Stiles. The pack comes first. You know that.”

“Do I? I call bullshit. I only talk to two of the supposedly 8 person pack. We aren’t a pack Scott, we are people who grew apart. I know for a fact Mason and Corey have assimilated into a new pack in New Hampshire. Liam is in Europe with a soccer scholarship and who in the hell knows where Malia, Kira, or Hayden ended up. That’s how long I haven’t spoken to them!” he yells by the end. 

“Dude, you’re overreacting. Of course we are all pack. Just because you are too busy for us doesn’t mean we all don’t talk.”

“Really? When did you last speak with Malia? Or Kira”

“It was….um…I think. I had to have been recently.” Scott stubbornly says. 

“Yeah, no. I don’t buy it. And I don’t buy you. I didn’t want to do this but I’m done Scott. We have grown too far apart to bridge the gap. A friend recently told me that keeping childhood friends is hard and I finally get it.”

“Friend? What friend? Did you tell them about the pack? Are you sure they aren’t coming after you to get to me?”

“What the fuck Scott. I have lots of friends who are normal human beings. It’s not all about you. Which is why I’m done. Have a nice life and be good to your Mom.” Stiles hangs up as Scott starts to retort. His phone rings immediately, he ignores it. With a sigh he realizes he will be late for work if he doesn’t leave now. 

At his 2:00 break his Dad calls. “Hey son. Scott came by ranting about disloyalty and selfishness. I take it you finally told him to take a hike?” Stiles loves that his dad has his back in this. 

“Yeah. It hurts, but what’s worse is it doesn’t hurt as much as I thought it would. I mean we were practically brothers at one point.” Stiles comments dejectedly. “On the bright side, I made a new friend yesterday. I am having dinner tonight with her and her boyfriend.”

“That’s great kiddo. Tell me all about it tomorrow alright? I’ve gotta get back at it.”

“Sure thing! Love ya old man.”

“You too son.”  
====================================================================================  
Saskia and Casimir were beyond nervous. They set up the private room, had all the things ready, and the meal was set up perfectly. When the doorbell rang Kia went to answer trying to contain her excitement.  
“Stiles! I’m so happy you made it.” She embraces him in a warm hug. Come, meet Casimir. They walk into the house and Stiles has to hold in a groan. Not only is Kia gorgeous but her boyfriend is a hunk. Pale skin, raven black hair and jade green eyes that seemed to look into his soul. Fuck, why did he have to be bisexual? He just wants new friends. Don’t be attracted to the new friends Stiles. 

While Stiles mental battle is going on Casimir and Saskia smirk at the undertone of lust they smell. This may be easier than originally planned. “Stiles, so glad to meet you. I feel like Kia hasn’t stopped talking about you all day. I was getting jealous but now that I’ve seen you, well, I definitely understand.” Stiles flushed bright red, his eyes darting to the ceiling. Mmmm…that long pale neck was so enticing. Mir was really looking forward to the reading. 

“Um…uh…Thanks?” Stiles stumbled out. He couldn’t believe it. Was Mir hitting on him? In front of his girlfriend? Where they in an open relationship? Is that what is happening? No. mind out of gutter Stiles. 

“Don’t mind him. He flirts with everyone” Kia joked. “So Stiles, remind me, how old are you? I know you’re a senior in college.” 

“I’m 21, and almost a senior. I have one month left then one year after that.”

Mir responded “What are you studying, if I may ask?” 

“Criminology mainly. I want to be a private investigator.”

“Not a cop?”

“No, they can have too many limitations on them and what they can do. This is a little more flexible. Don’t get me wrong, I love the cops, my dad is the Sheriff back home, but sometimes you have to bend to fix something.”

Kia and Mir exchange looks. This is most certainly going in their favor. The only hiccup so far is the cop father but that can be worked around. “Stiles, let’s have some wine. Dinner has about 10 minutes yet” Kia states as she steers Stiles to the private room they have set up. She pours the tainted wine into his cup. The dose should make him pliable and also wipe his short term once done.  
Stiles takes a gulp of wine to calm his nerves. He feels dizzy, and light. “Wow, I guess that is what I get for skipping lunch then having alcohol.” He sits down and grips the arms of the chair. “I feel like I’m floating away.”

“Shh…it’s ok. That’s the drug taking effect. We have some questions for you. We need you open-minded. 

“You dr’gd me? I th’t friends” he slurs out. 

Mir leans in. “If this goes the way we think, we will all be more than friends in the future.” Stiles slumps down, completely out now. Kia goes to his right and Mir to the left. They both bite down at the juncture of Stiles neck and begin to feed. As his sweet blood rolls warmly down their throats they see his life. The pain of losing a mother, the werewolves, the death, destruction, and mayhem. The possession. They can’t believe the boy is still alive and stable. They sense the heartbreak of those he thought loved him leaving him behind. Kia and Mir stop. Kia has tears streaming down her face. “Such a miserable life Casimir. Worse than when Thomas found me and you.”

“I know darling. We must take this slow. Let’s feed him our blood so he can heal. We will make sure to start planting thoughts and ideas into his head. Lead him to us. Eventually all that will be a faint memory and he will be reborn. Like we were.”  
=====================================================================================  
Stiles groans. His neck is killing him. Crap, he passed out in a guest’s house. How uncool. He looks around to see Kia and Mir looking worriedly at him. “You really don’t drink much if you passed out from a few sips of wine.” Mir commented. 

“My dad was an alcoholic when I was little so I usually avoid it most of the time. Combine that with no food for the last 8 hours, well…”

“Good thing we did up a pot roast then. With all the fixings. Come Stiles, let’s get some meat on your bones.”  
=====================================================================================  
The next few months were some of the best Stiles has had in his life. Sure sometimes he couldn’t remember something, he kept getting periodic neck pain (probably from his awkward sleeping positions), and sometimes he felt like he was supposed to do something but doesn’t know what. Him, Kia and Mir have become fast friends. He even dreams about them. He never remembers the dreams but he’s sure they are awesome. It’s the fourth month in after that disastrous first dinner that Lydia says something. 

“Stiles, are you ok? You have been really distant. Even Derek has mentioned it. Derek!” 

“Lyds, I don’t know what you mean, I call or text a couple times a month like I always have.”

There is silence on her end then “Stiles, what do you mean? You used to text and call at least 3-4 times a week. Now it’s two times a month. I’m worried.” 

That can’t be right. Stiles distinctly remembers always reaching out about a couple times a month. Why would he do more than that? They weren’t that close….where they? “Lydia, why would I contact you that much? Or Derek Hale? Yeah I know we check in with each other but come on, it’s not like we’re best friends.”

“What?!”Lydia gasps out. “That’s not…we…never mind. I’m coming into town next weekend. Do you want to get brunch?”

A little confused at the turn of conversation Stiles finds himself saying yes. Once he hangs up he decides to call his dad. He would know if something was up with Lydia, maybe.  
“Stiles, kid, how’s my favorite son?”

“I’m your only son Dad. I have a question. Lydia was acting weird on the phone. Kept insisting that she and I were super close. Is that accurate? Am I forgetting things?” Stiles didn’t voice he was afraid he was getting his mother’s illness. 

“Son, I don’t know. I know you are friends but I didn’t think it was that. I thought you mainly kept in touch because she is pack.”

“Oh thank God. I thought I was devolving. Ok. So there is something wrong on her end not mine. Thank you so much for confirming this Dad. I Love you. “

“No problem kid. Love you too.” With that stress off his chest, Stiles calls up Kia. 

“Hey sweet thing! What’s cooking?”

“Kia, want to hang out? I kind of need some company after the little freak out I just had. “

“Sure thing. Want Mir to come along? He’s home today.”

“Yeah. Yeah that would be great.”  
=====================================================================================  
Kia and Mir show up and cuddle Stiles on the couch. He tells them about Lydia and that she will be in town next weekend. They exchange glances over Stiles head. Slowly they have been penetrating Stiles dreams with suggestive thoughts. Also infused with some vampirism history. They have made is so he won’t remember until they reveal themselves. They were also taking precautions with his Dad. Mir drove the hour it takes to get to Beacon Hills and found Sheriff Noah Stilinski. He compelled the older man to think Stiles didn’t have many close friends. He also compelled the good sheriff to be ok with his son leaving and becoming a vampire. The man wouldn’t know that part until later but Casimir knew how much Stiles’ father meant to him. This new complication with this Lydia though. It would need to be handled. And apparently they need to take care of a Derek as well. 

When Stiles falls asleep, he and Kia decide to move up the time line. They feed from Stiles, feed him some blood, and give him a dream he will remember. One to make him begin to want them in a way that is more than friends. They love Stiles personality. They would never change it but they need him to be devoted to them. 

“We should tell him about us before his friend shows up.”

“Kia are you sure?”

“Yes. No matter what, we do it by then. Promise?”

“Promise.”  
=====================================================================================  
Stiles wakes up to the feel of someone in his bed. He turns on his side and finds Kia there. She is naked! Stiles’ mouth gapes like a fish until he startles when an arm wraps around his waist. He cranks his head around to find Mir spooning him. “I don’t….what are you…what’s happening?”

“Let go Stiles. Be free with us.”

Casimir nuzzled against Stiles ear while his hand found its way to Stiles nipple. He pinched and twisted causing Stiles to arch his back with a gasp. Kia leaned in latching her mouth to his other nipple. “Oh god” he rasps out. The dual sensations feel amazing. He feels a hand, Kia’s he thinks, wiggle into his boxer shorts, grabbing his cock. The hand strokes and squeezes then another hand is reaching for his hole. Stretching it, probing it. This goes on for some time when suddenly a zolt runs through him as the fingers in his ass hit prostate gold. He has been fucking himself back and forth on the two hands all the while his nipples becoming more sensitive. It builds until he yells out his orgasm. He spills over Kia’s hand, his body trembling. Suddenly he jerks up and realizes he just had the most intense wet dream of his life. Holy fuck. He hadn’t realized his feelings for the couple were getting that strong. How was he going to handle this? Stiles flops back onto his bed but groans when he hits a wet spot. Guess he better change the sheets since he’s up. 

The dreams continue to happen for the next week. They seem so real sometimes Stiles swears he is sore in places he shouldn’t be if it was truly a dream. He has dinner with Saskia and Mir tonight and he is nervous as hell. Here’s hoping he can tamp it down for the evening.  
====================================================================================  
Saskia and Casimir only started out affecting Stiles dreams but that last couple nights they found their way into his bed for real. Stiles didn’t know that but they knew this would be one of the final steps of getting him to be theirs. When the doorbell rings they know tonight will be it. 

“Stiles darling, we’re so happy you could make it. You look exhausted!”

“I’ve been having some intense dreams this week.” He flushes as he responds. 

“Well, we will just have to take good care of you then. Especially since you’re meeting your friend tomorrow right?”

“Lydia, yeah. She has been bugging me all week making sure I will show.”

“Let’s not dwell on that shall we? Before we have dinner, Mir and I have something we want to discuss, or more confess I should say.”

Stiles isn’t sure where this is going but follows them into the private no-window room he was in that first night here. They sit down across from him in two separate chairs. He takes the couch. “Stiles, we aren’t what you think.” 

“What I think? Not who?” he gulps.

“See, my friend Thomas, he isn’t missing; he’s dead.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that….but…did you just find out?”

“No. Thomas hasn’t been with us for 70 years.” Mir replied

“70 years” Stiles slowly states, his mind gearing up. “That can’t be right. Not unless you’re…”

“Supernatural?”

“What!? No you can’t be I would have noticed! I know what to” then he snaps his mouth shut. 

“Stiles, we know you know about werewolves and pixies and nogitsunes.” Stiles flinches at that last one. “We did a reading on you. That first dinner wasn’t you passing out, that was us, feeding on you to read your blood. You look exactly like our Thomas but in a way you are so much more. More fun, more energetic, and absolutely a genius.” Stiles feels betrayed, played, and horrified. 

“So none of this is real? Our friendship is fake?”

“NO” they both cry out. “Stiles we may have manipulated some things but we have never changed who you are fundamentally. We are vampires, we live a long time and we want you to join us. You would still be able to be a private investigator, you would still have your Dad but otherwise it would be the three of us against the world. Body, blood, mind, and soul.”

Stiles feels he should be staying upset but it all seems to melt away. These two care about him so much they want to spend an eternity together. No one has ever wanted Stiles that way. He remembers the dreams, the pleasure, and the love. Yes, he wants. So much it hurts. 

“Yes. I, I think I want that too. How do I become one of you?”

“We drain you, then feed you our blood. You will be out for a few days. The first year the hunger can be overwhelming so we want to wait until school is over.”

“Do I have to pledge or something?”

“We would like it if your closest friends leave you be. They will only dredge up the past and we hope in time all the horrible things you’ve witnessed will fade. Can you do that? Can you cut ties?”  
“It won’t be easy – at least not with Lydia.”

“In that case we will compel her.”

“Have you done that to me?”

“Yes, but once you turn you will remember it all. You can be angry with us then if you wish.”

“I guess it depends on what you did.” He hesitates. “I’ve never felt so loved or cared for. Is that real?”

“Sweetie, we never tampered with your emotions ever. Planted little seeds, yes, but you had to be the one to grow them if you wanted, otherwise the thoughts would have faded away.”  
“This should be creepy, however, I feel fine. Maybe it’s shock. What do I do about Lydia?”

“Whatever you wish. We will help in any way we can. Like we said. We can be persuasive.” Mir smirks.  
“One last question. Were you actually in my room giving me orgasms?”

“Dreams at first darling but the last couple nights were us. You just thought you were still dreaming.”

“That is so hot.” He surges forward and kisses Casimir. Then Saskia comes up behind Stiles and kisses his neck. 

“Dinner then more, yes?” Kia asks. 

“Definitely more. Do you think we could…maybe…actually have full on sex?” They both laugh and hug him. 

“Anything for you my love. Anything”  
===================================================================================  
A couple hours later found a slightly wasted Stiles pulling Saskia and Casimir into their bedroom. He began making out with Kia while Casimir pulled his shirt up and off followed by Stiles shirt coming off. The two men turned into each other and embraced, kissing madly like they were about to die. They fall sideways onto the bed. When he comes up for air Stiles realizes Saskia is naked. “You look beautiful Kia.”

“Stiles, you’re the beautiful one.” He flushes. No one has ever thought that of him. “Which do you want darling? Do you want to be in me or in Casimir?” she purrs into his ear. Stiles brain short circuits for a minute. He can’t choose. Not this first time. “I want you both.” He stammers. “Me fucking Kia, while Casimir fucks me….maybe?” he questions hesitantly. 

“Brilliant idea sweetheart.” Kia and Mir pull each other in and kiss. They turn to Stiles, crawl up onto the bed and undo his pants, pulling them and his boxers down. His achingly hard dick pops free. Mir sheds his remaining clothes as well. The sight is more than Stiles could have imagined. Saskia leans against the headboard pulling Stiles to her chest. He takes a breast and suckles and nibbles causing the best noises from Kia. He moves to the other breast as Kia takes his hand and guides it to her womanhood. As Stiles begins to finger into her, he feels Mir’s tongue on his hole. Licking, sucking, eating it like a candy. They spend what feels like hours stretching and fingering until Kia whispers “eat me out Stiles, while Mir fucks you eat me out. I want your mouth on me.”

Stiles adjusts so his head is down by her vagina and his ass is in the air ready for the taking. He hears the snap of lube and feels the hard thickness of Casimir’s cock. It’s painful at first then fills Stiles right up. a few deep breathes and Stiles gives the ok to move. As Mir begins to fuck into Stiles, Stiles mouths at Kia’s mound. Nipping and suckling. It’s hard to concentrate at first but they all find a rhythm. Stiles feels the heat building in his belly. His cock dripping precome. “Stiles, you’re so tight. God its amazing. Yes, so good for me. For us. FUCK YES” and Mir comes. Kia is soon bucking her hips up and she grabs Stiles hair. She screams out her orgasm. God Stiles is so close.

He whines when suddenly his mouth and ass are empty. He finds himself on his back. “I want to taste you my darling.” Kia prowls towards Stiles dick. She takes him to the root in one swift motion. Only three or four bobs and he is coming. She swallows his seed down. Stiles is so spent. 

“I wish I could keep going. That, that was mind blowing. Super epic. Grade A threesome sex, not that I’ve had a threesome before but...mmph” He is quieted with Casimir’s lips. 

“Sleep Stiles. You’re ours now and we always take care of our own.” Stiles grins sleepily and drifts off.  
=====================================================================================  
In the end everything works out. Lydia and Derek were compelled to only think of Stiles as an acquaintance. His father was more than ok knowing Stiles would be looked after once he is gone. Stiles finished his degree and with the help of Saskia and Casimir he opened a Supernatural Investigation office. It was three years later, once the business was stabilized that Stiles was turned. His hunger wasn’t as awful as feared, but maybe because he had spent his whole life keeping himself reigned in with ADHD, an iffy moral compass, and so forth. Three years became 30 and Stiles attended his father’s funeral. It was the second worst day of his life, first being his Mom’s death. He was depressed for a good half a decade before Kia and Mir finally dragged his pale ass out of the dungeon (a literal one) he had sequestered himself in. The office was thriving, but people weren’t as willing to work with Kia and Mir. Putting his heart and soul into the business, along with loving Kia and Mir kept Stiles away from that dark space he sometimes visited. Hundreds of years later, in a brand-new world, Stiles vaguely remembers his life before. He’s finally home where he belongs. To live a life eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, none of the Teen Wolf characters are mine, and this is my first time writing sex scenes. let me know what you think.  
> I always start out with a dark idea and hurt Stiles but apparently it's easier to read than write. Hopefully I can work my way towards it. Thank you for Kudos and comments.


End file.
